


D F#m  Bm  G D A

by pretive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Piano, Sappy, Video, aarhdaklj;ldjf, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretive/pseuds/pretive
Summary: here's to 2017.





	

_(Intro: here's to 2017)_

D A D D F#m Bm G D A

His fingers tap the keys gently at first, gaining strength as he gets into the actual verse. Phil’s left hand is resting on Dan’s right leg from where he’s sitting to the right of Dan, staring ahead at Dan’s playing, enchanted. 

G A Bm G D A D

Dan’s lip quirks upward as he internally sings to himself. He sneaks a quick glance at Phil, whom's eyes have closed and head began to sway slightly to his own internal performance. Dan’s throat constricts, and his eyes warm as tears threaten to spill over. Phil looked so peaceful and full of bliss in that moment, that he almost wanted to keep it to himself. But the culmination of this bliss and peace sprouted from the fact that they weren’t keeping it to themselves.

D F#m Bm G D A

The light in the room is dim, Dan’s red and blue lights twirling ceremoniously, fairy lights twinkling just that little bit brighter, soft box lights just lighting up the two for a good view. Everything feels just that little bit calmer and like normal, like this wasn’t being filmed, it was just the two of them spending time and having those little moments together. Phil’s thumb rubs soothing circles into his thigh as he tenses a bit. Dan swallows back his emotions threatening his exterior and plays into the next verse.

G A Bm G D A D

Dan’s mind is only focused on the piano, himself, and Phil, and it doesn’t feel as scary as it used to. It was just him and Phil and themselves, and Dan doesn’t think he needs anything else. Phil was enough. 

F#m C#7 F#m C#7

They make eye contact finally, as they both sneak sappy and joyful smiles at each other, not letting the full meaning of the video sink in and keeping up the playfulness. Phil presses himself just the slightest bit more into Dan’s side. It was just enough pressure to remind Dan (though how could he ever forget) that he wasn’t alone and never would be, but not disrupt his playing. They fit together, Phil resting comfortably on Dan’s side. 

F#m C#7

Dan hums lightly to himself, and he can just slightly register Phil doing the same. They were slightly swaying to the rhythm and movement of the notes. The light vibration of Phil’s humming was felt in Dan’s entire being, and he hummed more in content than to the song. This is complete for him.

F#m B7 Em A

Had lots of things been different, such as Phil not buying that one box of cereal or Dan’s parent’s being more careful and suspicious of Phil, his ‘internet friend’, they wouldn’t be eight years into the most loving relationship he’s ever had with another person. But they had, and eight years later they’re happily sitting together on Dan’s creaky piano bench in his room, hearts warm, hands cold, and eyes bright. 

D F#m Bm G D A

Dan’s breath is catching in his throat as his eyes water and his chest hurts. He’s periodically taking in and holding his breath to release it a few seconds later to regulate his breathing. A few tears leak out onto his cheeks, making his lashes stick together. A quick glance at Phil reveals that the other is grinning widely, eyes watering as well as he looks at Dan’s face. Dan takes in another large breath. 

D F#m Bm G D A

Dan unwillingly lets a few more droplets touch his cheeks from his lashes, pulling his hands away from the keys. He grins at the camera, only interrupted by Phil’s hand on his cheek, guiding them into place with each other, lips slotting together seamlessly. They’re smiling so widely that it’s difficult to kiss at all, and in just a few moments, Dan pulls away, instead, taking to leaning his head on Phil’s shoulder, eyes closing in content.

_(outro: it's real.)_


End file.
